Fire,Lightning, and a White Fox
by doc6672
Summary: Naruto leaves on a training journy with genma at the age of seven. he winds up meeting Raijin God Of Lightning and Kagu-Tsuchi God of Fire who give him the power of fire and lighning in hope that he'll defeat a great evil in the future.
1. God of Fire and Lightning

Disclaimer: Dont own naruto

authors note: Yo this is my second story i've written hope you guys like it. This isn't my top priority right now though so it wont be updated as often as my other story Naruto, Dobe, Dropout, Jinchuriki, Hero. If you haven't read it yet, you got to. Its a NarutoxIno Fic

Futsu-Nushi God of Fire and Lightning

Prelude

In the hidden village of konoha on a dark gloomy night a 7 year old kid walked down the streets alone. This kid wore an orange jumpsuit and had bright blond hair. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

A young Naruto accidentally got lost and turned down a deserted ally. When he turned around and attempted to leave, a group of people came out of nowhere.

The group of villagers started to talk with themselves. " Yes the demon is finally all alone. Now is the time to kill this monster." The whole group cheered in approval. They all began to beat up on the 7 year old.

Naruto cried out " What have I ever done to you people. Why are you doing this to me."

An elderly Man in the group pulled out a kunai and stabbed naruto right in the arm. " You were born. You stupid demon." Then a younger man that must have been a shinobi pulled out a katana.

Naruto saw this man and prepared for the worse. He closed his eyes and prepared for death._ If I really am a demon like these people say I am. Maybe it a good thing that they kill me._ he kept his eyes close waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a young man standing in between him and the shinobi. He blocked the sword from killing naruto.

The shinobi trying to kill naruto yelled at the man " What the hell are you doing here Genman."

Genma put a toothpick in his mouth and yelled at the group " I should be asking you the same thing. You guys beat up and almost killed a 7 year old child that has done nothing wrong."

An old man in the back of the group yelled back. " That monster killed my son and my wife. How can you say he's done nothing."

Genma was about to punch the old man " Your just a stupid ignorant fool. This kid contains that beast, he isn't it." He then picked up naruto. He admittedly ran to the hospital when he saw that naruto was bleeding. " You are all a disgrace to this great village."

[ The waiting room at the hospital.

Genma was fiddling his fingers with worry. He couldn't get that image of a beaten naruto out of his head. He wanted to just run out and beat the shit out of those ignorant fools. He was really considering it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up it turned out to be the hokage.

The hokage looked down at genma with sad eyes " He'll be ok genma. He's one strong ass kid."

Genma got up and started pacing back and forth. " I know that sir, but that's one of reason I cant understand how he could be treated like this. I've seen him walking around this village alone. He always gets picked on and bullied but that not the worse part. He always tries to help people even the ones that bullied him. I don't understand how those people can be so cruel to such an innocent kid."

Hokage couldn't help but tear up. He was also deeply saddened by how this village has treated naruto. " There using him as a scapegoat for there fear and anger at what happened with the Kyubi no Yoko." He took a second to wipe the water out of his eyes " I'm truly disappointed in this village. This boy is a hero but due to there own fear they treat him as a demon."

Genma couldn't hold his anger in anymore. He wound up punching a hole in the wall " Hokage-sama there has to be something I can do. I can't sit idly by and watch him be tormented like this. I just can't"

Sarutobi smiled. " well there is something that you might be able to do but I want to talk to naruto first."

Genma relaxed for the first time that night. " Yes Hokage-Sama."

[About 20 minutes later

A red haired nurse walked up to genma and the hokage " The young boy has woken up. You may see him now if you would like." She was about to let them until she realized there was something she wanted to ask the hokage. " Umm Hokage-Sama that boy has a ridiculous healing rate. His stab wound has already closed up."

Hokage took a second to think before talking to the nurse again. " Thank you for telling me. " _It seems that the kyubi is protecting itself._

The two men then proceeded to walk into the hospital room with the naruto in it. At first naruto seemed tentative to have visitors but when he saw Sarutobi he relaxed immediately. " Sarutobi-jiji"

The old man simply smiled at the blond haired boy " Hey Naruto how you feeling."

Naruto forced a smile " I've been better but I'm alright. I plan to become hokage one day so something like that won't stop me. Anyway who's that" Naruto pointed to Genma

The old man grinned " Oh this is Shiranui Genma. He's the one who saved you."

Genma stepped up an gave naruto a warmful smile. " High naruto. It's nice to meet you."

Naruto wasn't sure if he should trust him at first but when the hokage nodded to him that he's ok he thanked the toothpick chewing jounin. " Nice to meet you to and thank you for saving me." the young blond boy then proceeded to stare at genma's toothpick. " Um do you think I could get one."

The hokage and Genma slightly chuckled " Of course you can have one." The jounin reached into his pocket and pulled out another tooth pick which he gave to naruto. " Here take it."

Naruto quickly grabbed it and put it into his mouth. " Thanks" He then looked at Sarutobi " Um jiji do you think I'm a demon like everyone else."

This saddened both ninja's to here the young boy say that. The hokage then looked naruto directly in the eyes " Naruto you are not a demon. You are a hero, it's just the people around here are to blind to see that."

For the first time naruto let his true emotions out. He ran up to Sarutobi and grabbed him in a bear hug and began to cry. " JiJi do you really mean that."

The old hokage returned the hug. " Yes I do, with all my heart." He then pulled naruto away from him. " Naruto there's something that I want to talk about with you."

Naruto sat down on the hospital bed and listened intently " What is it."

Hokage spoke in a very sad tone. " I'm sorry Naruto but it isn't safe for you here in konoha right now. I was thinking that if you wanted I could Have genma take you on a training mission around the world. When we feel that you are ready you will come back to konoha and prove everyone wrong that called you a demon. If you never give up I know you'll show them what you really are a hero." He then turned around and looked at genma. " If that alright with the both of you."

Genma didn't even hesitate " I would be honored to be able to train someone like naruto. I know that he'll become a hero just like the other Hokage's"

Naruto took a couple of minutes to take in everything. He smiled " I always looked up to the hokage's. They were all hero's and great men. I always wanted to be like them. But when I listened to the villagers I started to think I could never do that. However your giving me a chance. Of course I'll go with genma." he took a second to catch his breath. " Sarutobi-jiji I promise you that I'll never give up until I fulfill my dream."

The Hokage asked " What dream would that be."

Naruto smiled " To become a hokage like never before and to become a true hero. I'll prove everyone wrong by protecting them with my life."

The old man couldn't help but grin again " Well I'll be waiting for you. Umm Naruto you'll be leaving tonight so why don't you go home and pack whatever you think you might need for this journey."

Naruto immediately got up " Hai Sarutobi-jiji" he then ran out the door as fast as he could.

The red haired nurse yelled at the running blond " Hey you can't leave yet. You haven't been discharged yet."

The hokage spoke up " It's alright nurse." The nurse nodded and went back to work. The old man then turned his attention to the toothpick chewing jounin. " Genma can you meet me at my office in 10 minutes I have some stuff I need to give you before you begin your journey."

Gemna replied " Of course Hokage-sama"

[ 20 minutes later at the hokage's office

There was a knock on the door. The old man sat up strait in his chair smoking a pipe. " Come in."

Genma walked in he asked his superior " You said you wanted to see me before I left with naruto."

" Yes I did. " He then signaled the jounin to move up closer. " Genma you are a great shin obi and I'm very proud of you for accepting naruto for who he truly is."

Genma was truly flattered " Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

The old man then pulled out a sword and a couple scrolls. " When naruto turns 12 I would like you to give him these things."

Genma asked " what is all this hokage-sama."

" This is my gift to naruto to help him with his dream." He then picked up three scrolls. " In these scrolls there are three techniques I believe that will help him achieve his destiny. First is the Katon Bushin no Jutsu ( Fire Clone Technique) and the Karyotin (Fire Dragon) also there's the Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique). Now the last jutsu you emit a series of small fire balls. Naruto could also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai."

Genma was surprised " Damn there's a lot of katon jutsu."

Hokage smiled " I'm not done yet" He then reached under his desk and pulled out a much older scroll. " I also want you to give him this the Raitatsu ( Lightning Dragon )." And then he unsheathed the sword. " This is Nidaime's famous Raijin ( God of lightning) Sword." It was a sword made of pure lightning."

Genma looked at the old man with a quizzical look " Um hokage-sama how can you be so shore that naruto will be able to do Katon and Raiton Jutsu's."

" I'll tell you the whole story when you get back from your journey with naruto." He took a second to think. " I will tell you however that it deals with the uzumaki heritage."

Genma really wanted an answer but knew better then to question the hokage. _If he didn't have a good reason not to tell me now then he would of. Damn but the curiosity going to kill me. _" I understand, But I better be going. I have to meet up with naruto soon." the hokage nodded in acknowledgment. Genma took the scrolls and the sword and left right after.

The hokage then looked out his window at the hokage stone. _It looks like the fate of our world will rest on that young boy shoulders pretty soon. I know he'll be ready."_

[ At the konoha gates ten minutes later.

Genma was sitting on a bench looking up at the stars. _Man I can't believe my life could change so much. I think you would be happy with my decision Konan. _

Naruto came running down the streets with a huge bag on his back " Hey I'm here. I'm here. Sorry for being late. It took a while to get my bag out the door."

The toothpick loving jounin just shook his head " What the hell do you have in that thing."

" Some clothes a couple of scrolls and mostly ramen. You can never have enough ramen." Naruto answered as if it was perfectly normal to have a bag full of ramen.

Genma couldn't help but laugh at his blond haired companion, " Ha ha ok ramen lover it's time to go. Right now is the start of your new future."

Naruto put the tooth pick genma gave him at the hospital and shouted " Hai sensei"

Genman smiled _hmm sensei, I like the sound of that. _" Alright come on lets go naruto" With that said the two men walked out of konoha.

They walked for about 4 hours before genma decide to set up camp. " Alright will sleep here. Make sure you get a good nights rest. We begin training tomorrow."

Naruto unfolded his sleeping bag and took out his toothpick before answering " Hai sensei." Within a couple of minutes they were both fast asleep.

[ Naruto's Dream scape

_Naruto woke up in a bed of clouds. He wasn't scared just confused " where the hell am I and why am I here."_

_A deep tone voiced roared " we are in your mind Naruto."_

_Another deep voice roared " You are here so we can help you with your destiny."_

_Naruto got creped out. He heard the voices but couldn't see who was talking. " Who's there and what the hell are you talking about."_

_A golden dragon appeared out of the clouds. The golden dragon had lightning surrounding it " I am Raijin ( God of lightning)." _

_Right after Raijin appeared another dragon came out. This one was red and had flames surrounding it. " I am Kagu-Tsuchi ( God of Fire) and where here to help you fight against a great evil that will soon befall your world."_

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. " I must be dreaming. This can't be real. If this is real why would you chose me."_

_Kagu-Tsuchi breathed fire out of his nose. " You will find out why you were chosen soon enough. But now me and Raijin must go but before that, we will leave you with a parting gift. We will give you the capabilities of using both the katon and raiton element." With that said Kagu-Tsuchi shot out a humongous fireball at naruto while Raijin shot out a equally huge lightning bolt. They both collided into Naruto combining together._

[ Back at the campsite.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily " Ah holy crap that was just a dream." He then walked over to was his face in a near by stream. When he looked down at the water he caught his reflection. It shocked the shit out of him. His hair had turned red, his eyes became a golden color. Even his cloths had changed, his pants were no longer orange they were a goldish yellow and his shirt was red with a goldish whirlpool sign on his back. The most shocking part was that he had a tattoo of a flame on his left hand and a tattoo of a lightning bolt on his right hand. Naruto decided to go back to sleep hoping that he was only dreaming.

Lets just say when he woke up he had one hell of a story to tell genma.

[ The next morning after naruto told genma about Raijin and Kagu-Tsuchi.

The jounin was shocked " Holy SHIT this is going to be a crazy ass couple of years." _The hokage knew this was going to happen. that's why he gave me all those Katon and raiton scrolls. It seems that the gods and a hokage have great expectations of you. Now all you got to do is prove them right and everyone else wrong. I know you can._

_Preview for next chapter: Five years later a Ninja Returns_


	2. Five Years Later a Ninja Returns

Diclaimer: i don't own naruto

Authors note: Hey whats up guys. Sorry i wanted to update yesterday but i got sidetrack. Sorry. Anyway i'm thinking of renaming this the Fire, Lightning, and a White Fox. Tell me if you like the new name or if should keep the original. Thanks and don't forget to read my other story. Alright see you guys later.

[ Five years later

On a beautiful sunny day the hokage was getting ready for the upcoming chunnin exams. After he finished filling out all of the paper work he stared out the window. _Hmph I don't know why but for some reason I have a feeling this chunnin exam is going to be more eventful then the others. Man I must be getting old._

[ At the konoha gates

A man in a bandanna and a Kid with red hair walked through the konoha gates. The red haired kid looked up at the older man " Man it good to be back. Isn't it Genma" He then put a toothpick in his mouth.

Genma did the same thing before answering " Yes it is naruto. I wonder how much this place has changed in five years."

Naruto then looked up at the hokage stone. _One day my face will be up there._

Genma signaled to Naruto " Come on you idiot we have to see the hokage."

Naruto smiled " alright but can we stop at Ichiraku Before we see the old man"

Genma stated " No"

Naruto stuck his tong out at the toothpick chewing jounin " You suck"

Genma just scratched his head " Yea I know. But if we don't see the hokage soon you'll miss out on the chunnin exams."

Naruto understood " alright but you have to promise me will go there once where done talking to the hokage."

The bandanna wearing jounin just waved his hand " Yea sure, but we have to go now."

[ 10 minutes later at the hokage's office

The old man sat in his chair smoking his pipe thinking of days past when he herd a knock at his door. " Whoever it is come on." The old man was completely shocked to see genma and a very different looking naruto."

Naruto smiled " You what's up sarutobi-jiji."

The hokage rubbed his eyes not really believing what he was seeing " Naruto is that you."

Genma took his toothpick out and answered " I'm afraid so. He may look different but he's still an idiot."

Naruto laughed at a memory that pooped up in his head . " Your just mad that I put a crap load of hot sauce on your toothpick last night."

Genma started to boil with rage. " Of course I am. I can't even feel my tongue."

The old hokage laughed. _Genma's right he may look different but he's still the same old naruto. He still loves pulling pranks._ The hokage was still laughing when he asked genma " so genma how strong is naruto."

Genma replied to his superior " He's not a genius by any means but he works himself so hard that he can pick up thing at a pretty good pase. His taijutsu is about average, genjutsu sucks, but he excels at ninjutsu. He has learned all the Justus's you gave me and some of my own. His kenjutsu is a little below average but he's steadily improving."

Naruto just stood next to genma as he watched sarutobi's face light up. The old hokage was beaming with pride because of naruto. " That's excellent, so let me guess the reason you came back was to enter naruto in the upcoming chunnin exams. Am I right."

Gema answered " Yes sir you are correct. I believe naruto is ready for the chunin exams."

The hokage reached into a draw at his desk and pulled out a list of names. " Let me see, if naruto's going to compete in the exams he's going to need a team." Sarutobi scanned through the names before he found two he liked. " Uzumaki Naruto your team will be Kakuyoku Fubuki and Namida Shibuki." he then looked up at genma " And you will be there jounin-sensei."

Genma just sighed " I can deal with naruto but two more kids are going to kill me."

The old man just chuckled at the toothpick loving jounin. " I'm sure you'll make it genma." the hokage then changed his focus to naruto. " Now naruto you will be meeting your team tomorrow but I want you to go and talk to a man named Chiriku. He lives in a small temple next to the Hokage stone. When you see him tell him your name and he will give you something." The old man took a second to catch his breath. " Alright naruto I must ask you to leave us now. Me and genma must speak alone."

Naruto understood " Yea sure but where am I going to sleep."

The old man just stuck his pipe back into his mouth and puffed away. " I kept your old apartment for you. You can have it." he took a key out of his pocket and tossed it to naruto.

Our red headed genin was about to leave until he realized something " Um Hokage-jiji"

Sarutobi sighed. " Naruto I've known you since you were a little baby. You only call me Hokage-jiji when you want something. So what is it."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. " I've been gone for five years and you still know me like the back of his hand." the red haired shinobi eyes looked up at genma's forehead protector. " I was wondering if you can give me a Konoha forehead protector. I want everyone to know I am a proud shinobi of konoha."

The Third smiled " I don't have one for you." Naruto's head fell down in disappointment. He wasn't disappointed for to long when the third spoke up again " But when you go see Chiriku, he'll have a specialized forehead protector for you."

That made naruto's head snap up faster then a certain green spandex wearing jounin can run. " Alright then I better get going." The golden eyed gennin sprinted out of the hokages office.

When he was shore naruto was long gone the third hokage decided to talk " So your probably wondering how I knew naruto would be able to use katon and raiton jutsu's."

Genma curiously asked " Yes I would. However I want to ask you something else. Did you know that naruto would be contacted by two gods."

The old man sighed " yes, yes I did. I guess it's time to tell you about the prophesy."

A curious genma asked his superior " What prophesy."

The third answered hi subordinate " about 30 years ago a sage came to konoha requesting an audience with our hokage. The nidaime allowed the sage to speak with him. The sage told him that one day a evil force will arise and destroy the world. The nidaime was shocked by these words and asked the sage if there was any way to stop it. The sage told the nidaime that there will be a jinchuriki born I konoha. The child will grow up with a difficult life. If he survives his childhood he will be visited by the god of fire and the god of lightning. They will grant him power to control both the raiton and katon elements. The last thing the sage said to the nidaime was that this boy would decide the fate of the world. In the end the boy will either help this evil force or fight against it. If the boy should help the evil force the whole world is doomed, but if the boy decides to fight against it there's a chance we might survive."

Ganma was a bit confused. " Why is there only a chance that we'll survive if the by fights."

Hokage answered right away. " The sage couldn't predict who would win the battle but the sage knew that only the boy had a chance to defeat the evil."

Genma's eyes showed his shock as he realized why the hokage told him that story " you believe that naruto is this destined child."

" Yes I do. Ever since naruto was born I had a feeling he was that child." The third told his subordinate.

Genma started to get angry. " If the sage told us about this why wasn't anything done to help naruto. Why didn't the council try and help naruto."

The hokage's eyes showed his sorrow. " Because no one believed the sage. The couldn't believe it. It was to scary for them to think something like that could happened. Just like there to afraid to believe that naruto isn't a monster."

Genma was still pissed " so naruto had to suffer just because everyone was to afraid to believe the truth."

The hokage let a single tear fall out of his eye " Im afraid so." he then looked up at the clock. " I'm sorry genma but I have to go attend a meeting with the council."

Genma bowed " alright then I shall go and prepare for my team meeting tomorrow." The bandana wearing jounin left.

[ Naruto at Chiriku's temple

Naruto looked at the small temple and then walked in and accidentally wandered into a beautiful shrine room. The room had marble floor and a golden shrine of a Dragon. _Holy crap this place is amazing. _he was going to snoop around the shrine room a little until a deep voice spoke behind him " Who are you."

Naruto jumped up and turned around. The deep voice came from a slim monk. Naruto told the monk " My name is Uzumaki Naruto and the Hokage sent me here to see a man by the name Chiriku."

The slim monk was surprised . " So you are naruto. It's a great honor to meet you."

Naruto shook the monks hand. " It's a honor to meet you to, but it seem to me like you already know who I am."

The bald headed monk smiled. " I am Chiriku and I do know you."

Naruto was confused. " How could you know me."

Chiriku smiled again " I know you because Kagu-Tsuchi( the God of Fire) told me about you."

The red haired shinobi was in complete shock " How the hell do you know about Kagu-Tsuchi."

Chiriku pointed to the shrine of a golden dragon. " This is a shrine to him, the god of fire. He contacted me because he wanted me to give and teach you something's."

The golden eyed genin asked " Like what."

The monk pulled out a piece of the floor and took out a couple of items that where hidden there. The monk gave naruto a sword first. When naruto unsheathed it he found out that the sword was made up of a white flame. " naruto that is the Kajin(God of fire) sword.

Naruto just stared at the sword in amazement. " Chiriku isn't fire suppose to be red."

Chiriku chuckled " Yes a normal flame is red but this is a special flame. The fire on this sword can never be put out. You could dump a ton of water on it and it would never go out. Kagu-tsuchi wanted you to have this sword because it is the brother sword to the Raijin( God of lightning) sword that you already have."

The gennin was in aw all he could say was " WOW"

The monk then threw two scrolls at naruto. " These scroll contain the Shiroi Karyuu Endan (White Fire Dragon Flame Projectile) witch sends out three 10 foot dragons made up of white fire. The scrolls also contain Shiroi Karyuu ( White Fire Dragon.) Sends out a huge 40 foot dragon made of white fire." He took a second so naruto could let all that knowledge seep in. " These jutsu uses the same white flame as you sword."

All naruto could say again was "wow"

The monk pulled out one last thing rapped up in a piece of cloth. He handed it to naruto. Naruto took the piece of cloth off right away. Naruto's eyes bulged out when he saw that it was a forehead protector. However it wasn't a normal forehead protector. The it was white with the symbol of konoha in red and yellow lightning bolts on each side. Naruto put it on and screamed " Chunnin exams beware the White Fox is coming"

_Preview of next chapter: The White Fox and a New Team_


	3. The White Fox and A New Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But i do own some of my oc's and a few jutu's i created

Authors note: Yo whats up guys. I hope you guys like the new chapter. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter so it should becoming out in a couple of days. Keep Reading and keep reviewing. alright piece

[ The next day

At training ground 5 Fubuki a big muscular kid wearing light blue pants and a light blue shirt with white spiky hair sat next to Shibuki a cute girl with long flowing black hair. They sat there wondering who there new teammate and sensei would be. Fubuki asked shibuki " Who do you thinks going to be our new teammate."

Shibuki shrugged " I have no idea I just hope he isn't some scrub ninja that barley made it out of the academy."

The white haired gennin agreed. " I know, with the chunin exams coming around I don't want to be pulling any dead weight."

Shibuki started to get annoyed " true, but where the hell are they. Weren't we suppose to be here like 20 minutes ago."

All of a sudden a voice came from behind shibuki " Yea sorry about that. I havn't been in konoha for a while and kind of got lost."

Both of them turned around right a way and shouted " Who the hell are you."

The jounin apologized " sorry for scaring you but I'm your new jounin sensei Shiranui Genma."

Fubuki asked " So your our new sensei but where's our new teammate."

Genma spit out his toothpick into a near by tree witch surprised the two gennin. " Damn it that idiot probably overslept. I bet you if they made an alarm clock out of ramen he would always wake up on time."

Fubuki and shibuki both thought the same thing _This guys is strong, and I feel bad for the new guy for pissing him off._

About 5 minutes later naruto came running " Sorry genma I had to buy some new cloths and supplies." Naruto was now wearing white cargo pants and a white shirt with a red kanji of fire on his left arm and the kanji of lightning on his right arm. On his back were his two swords. He also had on red shoes.

Genma smirked at the red head " Nice cloths idiot, but could you hurry up we have a team meeting to get to."

Naruto ran up to genma but almost tripped and ate it. Shibuki looked at fubuki and whispered " Looks like we got a stupid weakling."

Fubuki looked at naruto up and down before replying " I'm not so sure about that. He seems to be hiding his strength."

The black haired genin was surprised " How can you tell. He just looks like an idiot to me."

Fubuki just continued to look at naruto " I don' know it's just a feeling."

Shibuki smacked him upside the head " That's probably just your stomach, idiot."

Genma interrupted them " Alright guys now that where all finally here" He shot a deadly glare at naruto witch made him fall over. " We should introduce our selves. Tell use your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, strongest attributes as a ninja, and last but not least your dreams." he took a second to catch his breath " Well I guess I should go first. My name is Shiranui Genma. I like toothpicks, I dislike toothpicks with a lot of hot sauce on it." Genma shot naruto another sinister stare witch scared everyone. " My hobbies are training and collecting rare toothpicks, I'm a genius at Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu , My dream is to find a certain women who was kidnapped 5 years ago."

Naruto spoke up " You know sensei you said toothpicks three time. I think you're a little obsessed."

Shibuki stared at the kid in aw. _Is this kid really that stupid that he would deliberately piss of a jounin._

Genma picked up a small rock and flicked it at naruto with great speed. It wound up hitting our red haired hero right in the head and sending him back a few feet."

Both fubuki and shibuki shouted " Holy shit, is he dead."

Naruto slowly got up and rubbed his head where the stone had hit. " Gemna was that really necessary."

Genma had a sick smile on " was it necessary, no not really, but was it fun, hell yes."

Shibuki couldn't believe it " How the hell was that kid able to get up so fast after getting hit that hard."

Fubuki replayed that moment back in his head " I Have no idea, and I don't think I want to find out."

Genma got serious again " Alright now if naruto would shut up I would like to get on with the introductions. Now why don't you go next." He pointed at shibuki.

The black haired girl folded her hands in her lap and started to talk. " Well my name is Namida Shibuki, I like Uchiha Saskue, I dislike all of his other fan girls, my hobbies are shopping and training, I have a bloodline limit that lets me control the Hyouton( Ice) Element, and my dream is to find my long lost sister."

_Hmm it seems to me she interested in boys but still cares about being a strong ninja. Also the bloodline limit and her last name sound familiar, ahh it must be my imagination. _" Alright it's your turn."

The genin wearing all light blue stood up. " My name is Kakuyoku Fubuki, I like training, I dislike Nuke nins, my hobbies are training and collecting bingo books. My strongest attribute as a ninja is I also have a bloodline limit. I can control the Mokuton ( Wood) Element. My dream is to find and kill a bastard nuke nin that killed my father."

_I see that's why he collects bingo books. Wait a minute if his bloodline is to control the Mokuton element, that must mean his father was Tenzou ( That Yamato's real name in the manga.) He must be looking for a ninja who can kill someone from the inside. _"Alright naruto I guess it's your turn."

Naruto smiled " Alright well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike ramen haters." Glares at genma. " My hobbies are training and pulling pranks on genma." You could see the anger in genmas face when naruto said this. " My strongest attributes is that I can use both Raiton( Lightning) and Katon ( Fire) Jutsu's. My dream is to become a hokage like none before and prove to people I'm not a monster."

His two teammates thought the same thing. _What did he mean by monster._

Genma smiled at his three students " Alright guys I want to see what your made off. I want each of you to show me your three best Jutsu's. Alright Shibuki you first."

Shibuki walked over into a more spacious area and started to do hand seals. " Sensatsu Suishou (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)." All the water on the ground near her became ice needles and shot out into a tree. She started to do hand seals again. " Hyourou no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)." A prison of ice engulfed naruto. " Sorry naruto but you were the closest one to me and I thought it be kind of funny to mess with you."

Naruto started to melt the ice right away thanks to his sword Kajin ( God of Fire). A few seconds later all the ice was melted and naruto shook. " Damn that was cold."

Shibuki and fubuki looked in at naruto in shock. Shibuki screeched " How the hell did you get out of that jutsu so easily."

Naruto gave her the good guy pose " Well that for me to know and you to find out."

Genma stepped in " You can find out later shibuki, but right now I want to see your last jutsu."

Shibuki snickered " Alright, alright." She then started to do a lot of hand seals. " Tsubame Fubuki (Snow Storm Swallows)." She created snow swallows, she could also control these deadly ice birds. " Was that good"

Genma clapped " That was excellent. It going to be a pleasure training you." _Damn it look like she's a bit stuck up._

Naruto chuckled _In genma language that means he thinks shes stuck up."_

Genma pointed at fubuki. " Alright Fubuki it's your turn."

Fubuki walked out into the same clearing that shibuki was just in. He started to do hand seals " Moku Shouheki no Jutsu (Wood Barrier Technique)" a barrier of wood surrounded him protecting him from incoming attacks. He dispelled his jutsu and started doing hand seals for the next one " Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)" a exact replica of fubuki came out. The bushin was very sturdy too he could actually take a couple of hits. After that he went into his hand seals for his last jutsu " Jukai Koutan (Birth of Dense Woodland)" a dense growth of forest grew from the ground that would entangle any enemy with it."

Genma clapped again " Very good job. Now naruto your up" _His jutsu's are excellent and if he is tenzou's son I can probably teach him some Doton (earth) and Suiton ( water) Jutsu's. _

Naruto walked up and both shibuki and Fubuki were anxious to see what he could do. " I wonder what kind of jutsu's he can do." Shibuki pondered

Naruto smiled " Let's begin the story of the White Fox. Katon Bushin no Jutsu ( Fire Clone Technique) " About 50 naruto copies of naruto pooped out. He dispelled them soon after.

Shibuki snickered " That's nothing too special."

Fubuki looked at her stunned " are you serious do you know how much chakra it takes to make 50 clones."

She simply answered " No"

The white haired gennin simply smacked his forehead " I knew you would say that. Anyway lets just say it takes up a shit load."

Genma chuckled " You guys haven't seen anything yet. Naruto may act like an idiot but he's truly one bad ass gennin."

Naruto started to do more hand seals " Karyotin (Fire Dragon) " A 25 foot dragon came out and turned a couple tree's to ashes. Everyone looked on in aw well except for Genma since he was use to it. If that didn't surprise him his next jutsu sure as hell did. " Raitatsu ( Lightning Dragon)" A 35 foot lightning dragon came out and split a couple trees in half. He then looked at genma and asked " So how'd I do"

Genma made a face that didn't show any emotion until he stuck his tong out a gave naruto a thumbs down. " It sucked"

Fubuki and shibuki looked at genma as if he was a crazy person. " Are you serious that was amazing."

Genma then smiled again " Na I was just kidding, naruto you did a great job. Your improving a lot."

Naruto smiled back at his sensei " Thanks sensei that means a lot to me."

Fubuki ran up and gave naruto a head lock " Nice job newbie. Lets kick some ass in the chunnin exam tomorrow."

After releasing the headlock naruto shook his hand and shouted " Hell yea let make sure everyone remembers this team."

Shibuki shouted this time " Hell yea, I'll make saskue remember me to."

Fubuki and naruto both sighed " Women."

A vein in shibuki's forehead pooped out showing that she was pissed " What was that."

Fubuki looked at naruto " Shit you better run if you don't want to die." With that said they both dashed away with shibuki close behind them. About 10 minutes later shibuki dragged a badly beaten naruto and Fubuki back to genma.

Genma laughed his ass of at the sight of his two students " Man she gave you one hell of an ask kicking." After laughing for a little while genma got serious again. " Alright I saw all I wanted to see so this team meeting is done. Oh yea don't forget to be at the academy tomorrow at 9 am in the morning." He then glared at Naruto " Yo idiot do you think you can wake up on time."

Naruto smirked " Yea I'll try but I have to ask you something. Is your mouth hot."

Genma looked at naruto quizzically " what the hell are you talking abo…. Ouch what the hell." His mouth started to burn. He admittedly took out his toothpick and realized that naruto put hot sauce on it again when he wasn't looking. " Naruto I'm going to kill you." Naruto started to run away " Oh no you don't Youji (Toothpick)." Genma shot his toothpick out of his mouth. It shot out like a rocket and wound up hitting naruto right in the ass.

Naruto leaped in the air with pain when he got hit in the ass " Ouch. You hit me in the ass with your toothpick you ass hole"

Genma was rolling on the ground laughing " Maybe that will teach you to stop messing with my toothpicks."

Fubuki looked at shibuki " Those guys are crazy, I sure as hell am glad there on my team and not someone else's."

Shibuki nodded in agreement " I know what you mean."

[ The next day.

Naruto meet up with fubuki and shibuki before going to the academy. While they were walking they noticed a sand nin picking flowers. Naruto told shibuki and fubuki that he'll catch up to them. He then walked over to the sand nin. " I'm sorry but you might not want to pick to those flowers."

The sand nin turned around agitatedly " and why wouldn't I"

Naruto just smiled " Because if you touch those you'll get one hell of a nasty rash all over your body."

She immediately stepped back " Holy shit that was a close one. I have to thank you for that Konoha nin."

Our red haired hero just smiled again " Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure. Anyway my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What is yours?"

She smiled back at him. " My name is Temari. But next time you sneak up on me like that I will beat the shit out of you."

Naruto just chuckled " You know your kind of cute when you act tough."

Temari blushed " What was that.'

Naruto started to walk away. " Oh nothing, Nothing at all."

As he disappeared from her view two other sand nin showed up. " Temari we have to go now, or will be late for the chunnin exams." The one with face paint one pointed out.

" Alright I'm coming Kankurou."

Before she left the other one with a gourd of sand spoke up " Temari was anyone with you a couple of minutes ago."

She thought for a second before answering. " Well yea a leaf ninja was talking to me why."

Gaara eyes had a evil glare in them " I felt something. I'm not sure exactly what is was but when I felt it I could tell someone who could make my blood boil was near by. Never mind that we have to go."

As they were walking Kankurou whispered to temari. " Did you see his eyes. Whoever you were talking with must have been strong."

Temari looked confuse " Yea I saw them but it couldn't have been the guy I was talking to that made him react like that."

Kankurou asked " Why not?"

Temari slightly blushed " I didn't feel any overwhelming power coming from him like I do when im near gaara. Gaara always makes me feel uneasy when I'm around him. But when I was talking to that guy I felt really at ease."

Kankurou had a slight smile " Oh I see" _Looks like my sister meet someone interesting."_

[At the ninja academy

Naruto stood with his teammates and shouted " The White fox has arrived and plans to raise hell." With that said naruto's new team walked through the doors of the academy. Little did they know that, that would be the beginning of one crazy ass adventure for them.

_Preview : Chunnin ecams begin for a White Fox_


	4. Chunnin Exams begin for a White Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish i did

Authors note: Sorry guys about the late update but it took me awhile to figure out what i wanted to do for this chapter. I had to make sure i didn't reveal to much. anyway srry and hope ypu guys like this chapter. oh yea just to tell you I'm going to make the first exam completely original.

Naruto and team 5 walked into the academy and immediately saw a couple of kids beating up on a gennin wearing green spandex. Naruto got pissed and was about to go help the gennin but a raven haired gennin stepped in " Get the hell out of my way I want to get to room 301 not 201." Everyone was pretty much stunned. A second later after the genjutsu was lifted and everybody saw that the room was actually 201 not 301 like it originally said.

One of the people guarding the door and smirked " Good job seeing through that genjutsu, however you still have to get through me before I let you take the chunnin exam" The kid charged at the raven haired boy.

The raven haired kid charged at the kid also. They were both cocking back to punch they other right in the face. Right before either of them could connect a green blur appeared before him " I will not allow you guys to continue such a fight."

Everyone couldn't believe it, The kid that was just getting beaten up was able to stop both of there attacks with ease. Naruto smiled _He must have been hiding his true strength, He's definitely fast and he must have some pretty good physical strength to go with it. If I get into a fight with him it's sure as hell going to be fun._

The raven haired boy wasn't smiling he was in fact pissed " Why the hell did you step in. That was my fight and I was going to kick that bastards ass."

The ninja with really thick eyebrows bowed " I'm sorry that fight had to reason to it. I don't believe someone should get into a fight for no reason."

The raven haired boy was about to get into another fight with the green spandex wearing ninja if a pink haired kunochi and another boy with black hair and a small kodachi on his back hadn't called for him " Come on saskue we got to go. We can't be late for the first exam"

The boy known as sasuke called out to the two " Alright I'm coming sakura and sai if you make some asshole comment to day I'm going to impale you with your own kodachi." Sasuke then turned his attention back to the thick eyebrows " You got lucky today but if I see you in this exam I'll finish what I started today." The stuck up ninja then ran to catch up to his teammates

Naruto walked over to the green spandex wearing nin and introduced himself " I know you could of beaten that kid pretty easily but I'm kind of glad you didn't"

The Ninja with thick brows looked at him quizzically " Why are you glad I didn't fight him"

Naruto exclaimed " Because I want to kick that pompous kids ass myself." The red haired gennin realized that his teammates were leaving him behind so he had to finish his conversation up pretty quick " Look I got to go but it was nice meeting you. My names Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Our hero started to run after his teammates but before he caught up he turned around and yelled at the nin " Just to tell you your Eyebrow are ridiculous. I mean you probably have more hair on one of your eyebrows then I have on my whole body. Well I thought I should just tell you that." He turned back around and ran out of sight.

Rock lee just stood there slightly stunned at the comments of naruto _My eyebrows express the heavenlynist of my youth._ Lee was thrown out of his thoughts when a white eyed gennin with long black hair and a female with two buns in her hair came up behind him. The boy with the white eyes yelled at lee " What the hell were you thinking, wasn't it your idea that we hide our strength."

Lee bowed his head " Sorry neji but I don't think someone should fight unless there is a legitimate reason."

The boy known as neji sighed " Alright lee, I understand but don't do that again. If you do I swear on the house of the hyuga I'll kill you." with that said the hyuga walked away.

The girl in their team came over and put a hand on lee's shoulder. " Look lee he didn't mean it. He's just doesn't want to disappoint his father"

The ninja with a bull cut shook his head " No TenTen he meant it." Lee walked away with a shocked TenTen following behind him.

[ In room 301

Naruto and team 5 just walked into a huge room filled with ninja's from all around the world. Shibuki was looking all around trying to hide her nervousness from everyone. Fubuki saw this and tried to calm her down. " Don't worry shibuki you won't lose to any of these bums."

Shibuki smiled " Thanks fubuki" Fubuki smiled back. But that smile didn't last for long when a ninja with a dog on his head shouted at him " Hey fubuki ready to get your ass kicked by me and akarmaru." the little dog on his head barked.

A white eyed female with short black hair interjected " Come on kiba please don't be start."

Kiba scowled " Come on what hinata I'm going to kicks fubuki's ass so why can't I tell him. He knows it's going to happen."

Hinata looked for her other teammate that was wearing a hood and sunglasses " Shino tell him to stop. He's being to arrogant even for him." Shino just sighed and walked away. The hyuga heiress shouted at him " Thanks for the help shino."

Fubuki finally spoke up " It's ok hinata let dog breath over there talk all he wants. See it doesn't matter what he says it doesn't change the fact that I'm stronger then him."

Hinata slapped her head _Oh kami there going to get into another fight. Can these two ever get along. I mean it would be so much easier on me. Fubuki's an old friend of mine and kiba's I care about deeply._ She was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard a blond gennin yell " Well you two shut up. You guys are distracting me from my saskue"

The blond gennin was accompanied by a chubby ninja with brown hair and another ninja with black hair and a lazy demeanor. The blonde gennin shouted over to the two " Choji, shikaramaru will you please separate those two."

Both gennins sighed. The lazy one spoke to the chubby one. " Choji why are women so troublesome."

Choji said " I really don't know shikarmaru, but we better do as she said. If we don't she'll probably castrate us." Shikarmaru almost fainted at the thought. They went over and pulled fubuki apart from Kiba.

All of a sudden team 7 entered the picture. The Uchiha spoke up " Fubuki I see your fighting with kiba as always. I guess weaklings always like to fight with each other."

Fubuki was about to attack saskue but Ino got to him first. She jumped on him and gave him a bone squeezing hug " Oh sasuke did you miss me."

Sakura ran up and ripped ino off of sasuke. " don't you dare touch my sasuke-kun Ino-pig."

Ino stuck her tong out at he pink haired rival " My sasuke missed me so he wanted me to hug him Mrs. Forehead."

The girls continued to fight until sai spoke to fubuki and shibuki " Why are you guys here didn't your teammate die on your last mission. You know you need a team of three to participate in the chunnin exam."

It was shibuki turn to hug saskue. She ran up and squeezed him. Right after giving saskue a bone braking hug she turned to sai " Sorry to disappoint you but we got a new teammate last weak."

After pushing shibuki away and her getting into a fight with sakura and ino sasuke spoke up " are you serious that guy must be an idiot to team up with you fubuki. He's definitely going to die like Akahoshi." sasuke smirked " how did he die again, wasn't it protecting you."

That was it fubuki had enough he was about to run up and punch saskue. But he never got the chance a flash of white appeared in front of him and punched sasuke right in the face sending him flying. That got every-ones attention especially sasuke's. sassuke stood up and rubbed his cheek. " Alright who's the dumb ass that hit me Uchiha Sasuke."

A gennin with red hair and gold eyes stood in front of the Uchiha " Yea that would be me Fubuki's new teammate Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked back at fubuki and gave him the good guy pose. He then turned his attention back to sasuke " Man I should of hit you harder then maybe you would finally shut up."

All of the leaf rookies looked at his new guy like he was crazy. No one would challenge sasuke. He was the strongest gennin in konoha and he was also the most brutal. The only one to ever challenge him was fubuki and he wound up in the hospital for a month. Saskue looked at naruto " Oh so this is the new teammate of fubuki. It looks to me that weakling attract to fubuki. Oh yea I should warn you if you dare touch me again I'll make you join Akahoshi in the after life." Saskuke was leaking killer intent the whole time.

Most of the leaf rookies backed up from the killing intent, but fubuki and naruto just stood there. Naruto turned around to his teammate " Dude this guy is one cocky piece of shit."

Fubuki looked at his red haired teammate with worry in his eyes " Look naruto as much as I hate this piece of shit you shouldn't get into a fight with him he's strong. Last year he put me in the hospital for a month."

Naruto smiled " oh I see but it seem to me that your not afraid of him."

Fubuki was taken back by what naruto said " I know because I've dealt with him before. If don't stand up to him he'll hurt other's."

Naruto looked down at his new teammate with caring eyes " I got an idea how bout I take on that burden for you. If you have that weight lifted off your shoulders you should be able to kick his ass with ease."

Fubuki was about to say something but sasuke charged at Naruto. " I've had enough of your talking. Let fight."

Naruto turned around and just stared at sasuke. Sasuke was about to punch naruto in the face when all of a sudden his fist was caught. A sand nin wearing a gourd was the person who caught sasuke's hand. " Wow that was a pretty powerful strike it seems mother craves for your blood." He then looked over at naruto " And yours."

Everyone in that room could fell the sand nins blood lust. Sasuke felt this also and could tell this guy was strong but uchiha sasuke was not going to shown up. " well I crave your blood and I'm going to satisfy my thirst now. He was about to do a jutsu until sai wrapped in up on some wired inc technique.

Sai pulled the uchiha away from everyone " sorry about that guys but he's just real anxious." Sai bend over and whispered into his ear " You idiot calm down, don't forget we have a mission to fulfill. Now if your calm and remembered your responsibilities I'll let you go." Sauke calmed down immediately.

Now the sand nin looked at naruto " I can't wait to face you in this tournament. My name is Gaara of the desert." With that said gaara walked away.

Right after gaara left he wound up meeting with his brother and sister again. Temari could see that gaara was exited so she asked him " Brother what has gotten you so riled up."

Gaara had a sick smile on " I met a few interesting people. I seems my mother will have her thirst for blood quenched especially when we face that one leaf nin."

Temari was puzzled " What leaf nin."

The crazy sand nin had an evil smirk on " There's this one nin that has red hair and golden eyes. He doesn't seem strong but mother says he's just hiding it.

The blond nin replayed gaara words in her head _Red hair golden eyes and a leaf nin. He couldn't mean that ninja I met a little while ago. Na can't be._

[ 10 minutes later

Naruto has just greeted all of the konoha rookies and were waiting around for the test to begin when an older gennin with white hair and wearing glasses spoke. " Hey what's up rookies. Um I'm Yakushi Kabuto and I thought you guys look kind of nervous so I though I try and help you guys out."

Sasuke was the first one to speak " Well how can you help us."

Kabuto fixed his glasses " well iv'e taken the chunnin exams before and have collected information onto these cards here." showed everyone a deck of cards.

Sai spoke this time " Do you have information on certain ninjas."

Kabuto nodded " Yea all I need is a name and I can find it for you. So who do you want me to find"

The uchiha spoke with confidence " Rock Lee of the leaf, Gaara of the sand, and Uzumaki Naruto of the leaf."

Kabuto smiled " Wow you even know there villages this should be easy." He put some chakra into his hand and swiped three cards out. " Well first off is rock lee, jounin-sensei is Maito Gai, Teamates are Hyuga Neji and TenTen. Completed 30 d rank missions and 12 c rank. Excels in taijutsu but has no real talent in any other areas." He then pulled out the second card. " Next is gaara of the desert, his jounin-sensei is baki, teammates are his brother Kankurou and sister temari."

Naruto herd that name but wasn't sure " What was the sisters name again."

Kabuto looked at naruto weirdly " Umm temari."

Fubuki looked at his new friend " Do you know that name from some where."

Naruto nodded " I meet a sand nin right before I came here she was picking flowers. And just between you and me" He lent over and whispered into fubuki's ear " She was really hot." naruto was slightly blushing."

Kabuto herd was they said and chuckled a little bit " Alright now where was I. oh I remember now he's done 10 d rank 6 c rank and 1 b rank. Oh wait a second this can't be right."

Ino and shibuki shouted " What can't be right"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up " Well it says here that he has come back form every mission unscratched even a b rank mission. And it say his skills involve sand but that's all."

Uzumaki got into a thinking pose " Hmm he must be strong so we better be careful and try not to run into that scary sand nin." Naruto told his teammates

Sasuke was getting impatient. The info he most wanted to see was Naruto's " Alright what about the last card."

Everyone perked up everyone wanted to know who Naruto really was even his teammates " well lets see the last card is Uzumaki Naruto. Lets see there's really not a lot about information on him. All it says here is that he's been on a training journey with Jounin Shiranui Genma. It is also said here that the Hokage considers Naruto one of the most promising gennin's he's seen in years."

Everyone was surprised and a little disappointed. They were surprised by what the hokage said about naruto but they were more disappointed not to learn anything about him especially sasuke. _Who the hell is this kid. I mean he comes out of nowhere and tries to steal my spotlight. That shit is not going to happen. I'll make sure me and sai kill him before we begin our mission._

Sasuke didn't realize it but he wasn't the only one who was thinking ill thought for our hero. Kabuto was having similar thoughts. _this kid worries me a bit maybe I should take care of him. Wait I can't do that. Konoha will get a wife of our plans. There's something else about this boys name Uzumaki that has me interested. I know I've herd that name before but I can't put my finger on where. I guess I better report this to orchiramaru and I should definitely tell that guy too. I definitely don't want to be hiding something from a gut who even scares orochiramaru and itachi._

Naruto could feel everyone's eyes looking at him. Even fubuki had wonders. He went up to naruto and asked him " who are you naruto."

Naruto looked at him " well I am………" He was cut off when a jounin wearing a black bandanna poofed into the room. " Hello my name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be your proctor for the first exam."

Naruto wiped the sweat of his forehead. _Man saved by the bell. If that guy didn't show up they would have wanted for me to tell them my whole life story. Anyway this chunnin exams Seems pretty interesting. The only thing that keeps bothering is that Garra character An his hot sister._ He started to blush. _besides that Sai and Sasuke seem to be up to something but what._

Shibuki slapped naruto on the back of the head " Naruto stop daydreaming the first exams are about to begin."


End file.
